Working Relationships
by Alinzar
Summary: Bones, Booth, and the rest of the Squints team up with the NCIS team. Relationships are sure to come of this joint effort, but getting there is the fun part!  B&B, Tiva, Hodgela, McAbby  Rating may change. I hope you laugh as often as I do while you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The author does not claim the rights to the non-original characters mentioned below. They belong to the minds behind Fox's Bones and CBS's NCIS.

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo bit back another yawn, wondering, not for the first time, how his boss could manage to stay awake and coherent as they pulled another all-nighter trying to finish their paperwork.<p>

"McGee!" Ziva's angry shout broke through the silence of the nearly empty office. Tony glanced over to where the fourth member of the team, Timothy McGee, was sitting, head resting on his keyboard, asleep. She crept over to his desk, determined to wake him up. "McGee!" Ziva shouted again. His head shot up.

"I'm awake, Boss." At this, both Tony and Ziva started to laugh. "Who died?"

"Very good, Agent McGee." Came Gibbs' voice from behind the team. "Dead Lieutenant." He looked at them, astounded that they hadn't caught on by now. "Grab your gear!" He said exasperatedly as he took a sip of coffee from the ever-present cup in his hand.

Tony, still exhausted from lack of sleep, was hit in the chest by the keys that Gibbs tossed his way. After picking them up, he said, "I guess I'm driving." He was left to follow the laughter coming from his teammates.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the scene of the crime, an apartment in DC. They eased open the door, nodding to the agents guarding it. Ziva quickly got to work taking photos, and Tony and McGee swept the area for clues. Gibbs simply stood back and watched. They heard voices and looked up, surprised to find a man and a woman arguing as the stepped over the threshold of the apartment. Gibbs quickly rose from his perch on the windowsill and walked over to the couple.<p>

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am." He acknowledged the pair. "This is a crime scene, I'm going to have to ask you to either leave or show some identification." At this the man reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" He asked, Gibbs nodded. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute." He indicated the woman standing next to him. "Agent Fornell told me to meet up with you. He said that you already knew we were joining you and your team." He glanced at his notes, "Agents DiNozzo, David and McGee?" He asked. Ziva, upon hearing her name, came over to join the group.

"Hi, I'm Agent Ziva David, NCIS" She said introducing herself. Tony, not wanting to be left out, grabbed McGee and hurried over to the rest of the team.

He held out a hand to Booth and said, "I'm Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is Special Agent Timothy McGee." He then saw Brennan and glancing at her appreciatively asked, "And who are you?"

"As my partner told your boss, I am Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian Institute." She said primly.

"And she knows four different kinds of martial arts." Booth added for good measure. At this, Tony winced.

"Well, I know that you and Ziva will get along great!" He said with mock cheer, worried about the outcome of that liaison.

"I don't understand." Brennan interrupted turning to Booth for an explanation. He merely shrugged in reply, leaving the explaining to the NCIS team.

"I came to NCIS around 5 years ago as Mossad's NCIS liaison officer. I also spent two years in the Israeli army." Ziva told Booth and Brennan.

"In other words," Tony interjected.

"You don't want to get on her bad side." McGee finished.

"That's enough out of you," Gibbs said smacking all three of their heads. As they rubbed the sore spots he turned to Booth. "So, why are you here? She's Navy, my jurisdiction."

At this Booth laughed, "Fornell said that you'd be territorial." Gibbs face didn't betray any emotion. "While we agree that she is Navy, she is also a consultant for the FBI. We propose a joint investigation. What do you think?"

"We, of course, will use my lab for the autopsy and evidence processing." Brennan was quick to add.

"I don't know," Gibbs replied, shrugging, "I have a very capable team back at the Yard. They might feel a little left out if we turn over everything to you. Then what would the point of a joint investigation be?" At this, Booth turned to Brennan, his eyes begging her to acquiesce to Gibbs' request.

"How about this, Agent Gibbs. The members of your team may come to the Jeffersonian to assist." At this Booth shot her a thankful smile. "We must, however, be based at the Jeffersonian for I am sure that our lab is much better equipped." At this Booth cringed, Gibbs smiled and Tony chose to butt in.

"You better not let Abby hear you talking about her 'babies' like that!"

"I don't understand." Brennan replied, "We never brought up the subject of children." At this, Tony looked a little puzzled, not sure how to reply. Booth saved him.

"I'm assuming that this Abby," He turned to Gibbs for confirmation of the name, "is their lab tech and she is fond of her equipment so she refers to them as her kids. Am I right?"

"That is correct." Ziva confirmed. "Now that you've finished duking out jurisdiction, where is this body going? Tony, McGee and I have finished documenting everything."

Booth glancing at Brennan asked, "Do you want a minute with the body, Bones?" As she got ready to reply, she was stopped by Tony's next comment.

"Bones, I like it. Can I call you that?" He asked.

She simply said "No," and turned to the body before adding "Only Booth is allowed to call me that." At this Booth smiled.

"So you got anything," Booth asked, "Bones?" He was sure to add at the end.

"TOD is currently indeterminably, though with the state of decay I would estimate 2-3 weeks ago."

"2-3 weeks? How'd you guys miss her?" McGee asked Booth. Booth decided to get a little defensive.

"I don't know about you, but we have a big agency, we have a lot of people working for us, and we don't keep tabs on every person who decides to drop by." He said.

"Booth, it's okay, Agent McGee was merely asking a question." Brennan tried to placate her partner. "I'm done with the body, so we can get it sent back to the Jeffersonian." She then turned to the NCIS agents, taking control of the situation. "You do know where the Jeffersonian is, right?" She asked, they nodded. "Meet us there with your tech and your M.E. if you still want them to help. Come on, Booth, we need to get back to the lab." She practically dragged him back to the car.

After they had left, McGee turned to Tony and said "They're obviously together."

At this, Ziva laughed, agreeing she added "We're lucky they didn't start kissing right there!"

Tony, too joined in on the teasing "How long do you think they've been together? With him letting her boss him around so much, it must be at least a couple of years!"

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked, "You let me boss you around and we're not together." At this Tony fidgeted uncomfortably and the rest of the team was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Well, hello there! It's me again. I apologize to those among you who were hoping that this was another chapter of _Booth's Line Gets Crossed_, but this story's been begging to get written for a while, so I figured I could at least indulge it. I'm a firm believer in the traditional relationships (i.e. B&B, Tiva, McAbby, Hodgela) so you can look forward to that. In terms of the timeline, this story takes place before Angela's pregnancy, **SPOILER** Franks' death **/SPOILER**, and Bones and Booth's departure from the lab.

I hope you enjoy this new story. Unfortunately, this might mean that I have a little too much on my plate, so expect weekly updates for this and BLGC instead of biweekly from both… You've been getting spoiled :D:D

For any more info or just to get in touched, I can be found on Twitter (under the same username). I can't wait to hear from you!

As always,

Love,

Eva

Copyright E. G. R. Warren 2011


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The author does not claim the rights to the non-original characters mentioned below. They belong to the minds behind Fox's Bones and CBS's NCIS.

"Listen up, everybody!" Booth shouted as he made his way onto the platform to meet with the Squints. "We have guests coming over, so be on your best behavior!"

At this, Hodgins looked up, "Who's coming for a visit?"

"We are sharing a case with NCIS, so their M.E. and Forensic Tech are coming over along with the rest of the investigative team." Brennan explained. "Dr. Mallard, I think that is his name, will assist Dr. Saroyan with the autopsy and Ms. Scuito will help Hodgins, Angela and myself as needed."

"Oh my God!" The team turned as they heard Abby's exclamation from behind them. "This lab is amazing!" Booth and Brennan hurried down to meet the group from NCIS.

"Right on time," Booth said, holding out a hand to the new arrivals.

"Dr. Mallard." Ducky accepted the proffered hand. "But you can call me Ducky."

"I don't believe in nicknames." Brennan stated as she shook Ducky's hand.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, "You let me call you 'Bones'!"

"Well, that was because you became fixated on that name and it was too tiresome for me to try to get you to change." She replied matter-of-factly. She turned to the woman standing between Ducky and Gibbs. "And you are Ms. Scuito, correct?" She asked.

"I prefer Abby." The woman replied. "It suits me better, don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know," Brennan answered, "I don't know you."

"Well," Tony entered into the conversation from his spot behind Gibbs and Abby, "Now that all the necessary niceties are over, we have a murderer to catch."

"If you would like to consult with Booth, I can take Ms. Scuito and Dr. Mallard on a tour of the lab and introduce them to the rest of the team." Brennan offered. "They should know who everyone is and where everything is located." At this the rest of the Jeffersonian team came down to join her. They introduced themselves to Abby and Ducky. After the introductions were done, Brennan took them around the lab and got them temporary Jeffersonian passes. She showed them her office, Hodgins' lab, Cam's autopsy room and office, Angela's room, the Angelator and of course the platform. Brennan then gave them a place to put their stuff and delivered them back to the agents.

Ducky turned to Cam, "I'm ready to begin whenever you are, Dr. Saroyan." He offered. "It will be nice to be in a different role for a change. It was so long ago that I last assisted on an autopsy. I think that it was actually in DC at NCIS, I had just joined…" Cam attempted to look like she was listening intently as she led Ducky towards her office.

"So now what do we do?" McGee asked Booth.

The reply was simple: "We wait."

"Hey, Bones!" Booth greeted his partner as he sauntered into her office. "The NCIS guys are getting a little impatient. You got anything for me?"

She sighed, "You know I wont get anything done until Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Mallard are done with the body." She shooed him towards the door, "Go check with them. Or maybe ask Hodgins." She paused, "Actually, please check on Dr. Hodgins and Ms. Scuito, I'm sure he's thought of some useless experiment for them to perform. I need you to make sure that they don't hurt anybody."

He smiled from his position in the doorway, "What ever you say, Bones!"

As the NCIS agents watched the interaction playing out below them, Ziva turned to McGee, "I actually think you might be wrong, McGee. They seem to just be close friends."

"Yeah McCupid, like Ziva and me!" Tony was quick to add.

"Yeah right, friends." Ziva muttered under her breath.

"Ya know, Dr. Brennan is also a very accomplished author." McGee tried to change the subject.

"Also?" Tony question, "I hear she's had many bestsellers. You've just had one, McShakespeare, based on real life."

"I don't know," McGee replied, a little offended, "I'm guessing that Agent Booth was the basis of her Andy character." At this point Booth came up to keep them company.

"Tell us about yourself, Agent Booth." Tony invited Booth to join the conversation. "Why did you become a federal agent?"

Booth shifted his weight from side to side, uncomfortable with the personal nature of the question. "I used to be a sniper-"

"No way!" Tony and McGee exclaimed simultaneously. McGee answered Booth's questioning look. "Agent Gibbs," McGee motioned towards his boss "Was also a sniper."

At hearing this, Booth escaped their questions to join Gibbs' silent observation of the NCIS team's interactions. "So, you were a sniper?" Booth asked, as a way to start the conversation.

"Yup." Came Gibbs' terse reply.

"We should go down the range sometime." Booth offered.

"Sure." Gibbs accepted. He glanced over to the catwalk from where Brennan was approaching them. "I think your partner has something for you." He turned to his team. "Ziva, DiNozzo, McGee, party's over. We've got work to do." Booth watched, in amazement, as Gibbs' team jumped to attention.

"The victim, as we know, was Lt. Lila Graham, age 56." Angela began, "No kids, no husband and as far as we know, no boyfriend."

"Next-of-kin?" Gibbs asked.

"We found a brother," Booth answered, referring to his notes. "We don't know how to reach him yet. Can your team tackle that problem?"

"Sure." Gibbs replied.

"We also need to find out the main benefactor of the will, if it's not the brother." Booth said, taking charge of the case. "We should also try to find any cases that she consulted on to see if she had any enemies that are now out and about." Booth glanced at his watch. "You wanna meet up tomorrow morning at the Hoover? I can request a conference room so we can share our information."

"Should be fine with us." Said Gibbs, "If we find anything major before that, I'll get McGee to email you. I leave Ducky and Abby here, if it's okay with you. They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"It's no problem." Brennan assured Gibbs.

"See you then!" Booth added.

**AN**

So, another chapter! *does happy dance* I got over 2.07 hits yesterday, so I decided to reward all of you. Now, if I could only get the same number of reviews…

I apologize, as this chapter is not as long as normal, but I hope you forgive me :D:D I tried my best…

I'll try to alternate stories (Booth's Line Gets Crossed and Working Relationships), but don't get angry if I miss a day… I sadly have a life outside FF, so I have to find a way to balance it all.

I'm so sad that Bones season 6 ended tonight for my Canadian friends and ends tomorrow for everyone else. It was a season filled with highs and lows, and I'm sure that we are all really excited for next season… Well, at least I am, I can't really speak for the rest of you.

Finals are coming up…. This is both a good thing and a bad thing, depending on what you believe in… I'll have all this extra time which I will probably spend writing more chapters for you, my lovely readers… However, I should probably be studying instead… Whatevs… You don't need a highschool degree to become an author, right?

Thank you so much if you've actually read this far. I'm sorry that this is such a long note, like every other note I write, but sometimes you need to feel like you're actually talking to someone.

As always, you can find me on Twitter and FictionPress under the same username (Alinzar). I can't wait to hear from you, whether by review (PLEASE), PM, or tweet.

Love always,

Eva

Copyright E. G. R. Warren 2011


	3. Chapter 3

The Squints and Booth sat around a table at the Founding Fathers. "What do you think about the NCIS team?" He asked the scientists.

"I like them." Angela said decisively, "It's nice to have someone like Abby around. She gets all the technology but she also gets the science. And Agent McGee is also a huge geek. They're so cute! I suppose they're together."

"Don't try to set up other teams too, Angela." Booth teased. "You've got your hands full with Bones and me already."

Angela sighed, "I know… I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with the two of you."

"What do you think about Special Agent Gibbs, Booth?" Brennan asked. "He's also a sniper, right?"

"A damn good one, too!" Booth replied.

"As good as you?" Brennan couldn't resist goading Booth's alpha male tendencies.

Surprisingly, Booth admitted that Gibbs might be. "I looked up his file. His team has the highest arrest rate at NCIS and he was one of the best snipers that the Marine Corps has had in a long time."

"Are we invited to the shootout you and Gibbs planned?" Hodgins asked.

"I guess." Booth shrugged his shoulders, "It'll probably be after the case. Special Agent DiNozzo made it seem like Gibbs is the silent type, so drinks wouldn't be the kind of thing to do after a case."

"I do believe," Brennan said, "That Agent DiNozzo might be as much of a flirt as you, Angela."

Angela laughed and Hodgins muttered, "I know" under his breath.

* * *

><p>Tony, Ziva and McGee were hanging around in Abby's lab. "What do you think about Special Agent Booth and team from the Jeffersonian?" Tony asked his companions.<p>

"I can't believe that we get to work with them!" Abby exclaimed. "They have state of the art that puts even my stuff to shame, Sorry Major MassSpec." She told her beloved Mass-Spectrometer.

"I know what you mean." McGee added, "That thing that Angela had, the Angelator, was amazing!"

"Thank you McGeek," Tony said, "but I mean about the people."

"Dr. Brennan is very down to earth." Ziva pointed out.

"Yeah," Tony replied, laughing, "She also mixes up just as many idioms as you do!"

"I don't anymore!" Ziva objected.

"I like Agent Booth." McGee said, breaking up the soon to emerge argument. "He seems a lot like Boss, always relying on his gut."

"I bet that drives Dr. Brennan crazy!" Abby said.

"I bet they do a lot of things that drive the other crazy." Tony said, suggestively. "What is it that he calls her? Bones? Interesting nickname…"

"Oh be quiet, Tony." Ziva chastised him.

"Yeah, quiet DiNozzo." Gibbs said from behind the group as he entered the lab. "I suppose there is no point in asking you if you have anything, Abs, is there?"

"Nope! I'm not doing any work until I can play with the Jeffersonian's toys!"

At this Gibbs smiled, "Why don't you all go get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. We need to find some info, 'cause ya don't have anything for me yet."

* * *

><p>The couple of mornings later, the two teams met up in a conference room at the Hoover. They sat down to share what they had learned about the victim over the past few days. Booth began by laying out the analysis done by the Jeffersonian. "The victim, Lt. Lila Graham, age 56, was stabbed 3 times while in her apartment."<p>

"Cause of death was blood loss from the stab wounds, one of which punctured the abdominal aorta." Brennan told everyone else. "According to marks left on the bone, we are looking for a hunting knife, something you can find in a regular hunting store."

"Unfortunately, they're quite common." Abby tacked onto Brennan's statement.

"We also found insect life placing time of death at 16-18 days ago." Hodgins added. "Based on samples from the knife, we've determined that it has to look like this." At that, Angela slid a computer-generated image of the theoretic murder weapon across the table to Gibbs. "And it's made up of an alloy containing aluminum, copper, bronze and strangely enough, silver. It might look common, but it isn't."

"What do you have?" Booth asked.

"We talked to the brother," Tony answered, "A Jeremy Graham. If we go by our timeline, he was the last person to see the victim alive. Accor-"

"According to legal, who we had go through the will," Ziva cut off Tony, "The brother was not the main beneficiary of the will. Her best friend-"

"Nancy Raslin," This time it was McGee that interrupted, "Was the main recipient. We visited her and she told us that the victim and Jeremy Graham-"

"Were estranged." Tony took back the spotlight. "He told us that he was looking for reconciliation with his sister, and that that is why he met with her."

Booth and the Squints sat watching the entire exchange of information. "Do they do this often?" Booth asked Gibbs.

"Eh, often enough." Gibbs replied.

"You've taught them well, they read each other's minds." Booth complimented the other man.

"Booth!" Brennan piped up, "You should know by now that it is impossible to read someone else's mind."

"What about when I know what you're thinking!" He teased his partner.

"You've been around me long enough to have picked up on some physical markers that are clues as to what I am thinking." Brennan pointed out. "An application of collected data is not mind reading, even if the collection and application is subconscious."

"Okay," Tony interrupted the pairs bickering. "I'm just gonna say what everyone is thinking. Are you two sleeping together?"

Brennan turned to Booth. "Why does everyone think that?" She asked.

"Well, Sweetie," Angela explained, "You two have this _amazing_ sexual chemistry." Angela then addressed Tony, "I've been trying to get them together forever!" She paused, gathering her thoughts, then leaned conspiratorially towards Tony. "Two things. One, we should meet up to hatch a plan to get Booth and Brennan together, and Two… Are you and," She glance around furtively, even though all the members of both teams could see and hear what she was doing and saying. "Ziva together?" Tony shook his head. "McGee and Abby?"

At this, McGee blushed. "No."

Abby, always a stickler for fact added, "There was a time when it was a possibility, but not anymore."

"Do I need to smack all of you?" Gibbs asked, exasperated. The members of both teams all shook their heads, with the exception of Booth and Bones. "Good, now let's get back on topic and back to work. Anything to add, Agent Booth?"

"Nope!" Booth responded. "Meeting adjourned. Same time same place in two days?" Everyone gave his or her assent. "See you then, if not sooner.

**AN**

I apologize, this was more of a filler chapter, but every story needs those to be able to move forward. I'll try to update soon, but this is the time of year that everything seems to happen. For those of you who read my other stories, _Booth's Line Gets Crossed_ just passed 15,000 words. Hopefully _Working Relationships_ will do the same soon :D:D

Thanks so much for reading. As always, reviews make me happy, so review often and there might be another chapter in it for you :D:D

Love,

Eva


End file.
